


Переводы с гоблинского

by WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020/pseuds/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020
Summary: Некоторые женятся, а некоторые — так
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 28





	Переводы с гоблинского

**Author's Note:**

> Малфойвжопизм, политические игры, кингслигад, гроб, гроб, кладбище… штампы, штампы
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл в любом виде".  
> Написано для команды WTF HP Sick Bastards 2020 на челлендж "Зимняя Фандомная Битва-2020" на сайте diary.ru

— Кто… победит… получит… корону? — спросила Алиса.  
— Ну, нет! — сказал Король. — Что это тебе в голову пришло?  
Льюис Кэрролл

Они повстречались в министерском лифте. Малфой пропустил Гарри вперед и повернулся к нему спиной.

Гарри смотрел на безупречного покроя мантию, прямую спину, атласную ленту в светлых волосах и думал о человеческой неблагодарности. Нет, он не ждал, что Малфой кинется к нему на шею, но поздороваться-то хотя бы можно было? Тем более, судя по виду, все у него благополучно, вон по каким-то своим делам ходит. В Министерство, не в Аврорат. 

Лифт остановился, Малфой сделал шаг вперед, но вдруг покачнулся и начал оседать на пол. Ошарашенный Гарри подхватил его на руки, выволок наружу. На Энервейт у Малфоя только ресницы дрогнули, лицо же оставалось бледным до синевы, скорбным и строгим. Вокруг них потихоньку начала собираться толпа.

— Позовите мисс Грейнджер с третьего этажа, — окрикнул Гарри кого-то из младших клерков, пытаясь нащупать пульс на безвольной руке Малфоя. Что с ним? Какое-то проклятие? Болезнь? Что вообще может быть, боггарт его забери, с Малфоем?

Пульс был частым и слабым.

Гермиона пришла с каким-то пузырьком в руках, открыла притертую пробку. Сильно запахло аммиаком.

Малфой судорожно вздохнул, открыл глаза. Взгляд его, пустой и обращенный внутрь, поразил Гарри.

— Вставай, Драко, — Гарри не слышал, чтобы Гермиона с кем-то так говорила: мягко, участливо. — Сможешь дойти до моего кабинета?

— Это не первый раз уже, — тихо ответила она на незаданный вопрос Гарри, когда Малфой ушел. — От истощения.

— Да ты шутишь.

Гермиона покосилась с неодобрением:

— Не думаю, что это тема для шуток, Гарри. Ему сейчас очень тяжело.

***

Райончик был тот еще. Гарри даже представить не мог, что где-то оставались подобные места.

Теснились, будто налезая друг на друга, старые дома с облезлыми фасадами, отвалившейся лепниной, перекошенными стенами и вросшими в землю окнами. Дом, в котором жил Малфой, отличался от окружающих разве что диковинной росписью во всю стену. Облупившиеся львы и единороги не один десяток лет бились на ней смертным боем.

Гарри поднялся по заплеванной лестнице под самую крышу. Вдохнул воздух, густо насыщенный пылью и запахом кошачьей мочи, и постучал в дверь.

Послышались какие-то шорохи, и Малфой босиком, в закатанной по локоть сорочке и домашних штанах открыл дверь. Увидев на пороге Гарри, вопросительно приподнял бровь, замер в проеме, опустив руки по швам и глядя исподлобья.

— Привет, — сказал Гарри.

— Добрый день, господин аврор, — кивнул Малфой. — Я что-то нарушил?

— Я не при исполнении, — отозвался Гарри, чувствуя себя невыносимо глупо. Этот человек давно уже не был его школьным недругом, и Гарри сам не до конца понимал, зачем после произошедшего в Министерстве вдруг решил, повинуясь доброму, но явно непродуманному порыву, проведать Малфоя. — Могу я… Мы можем поговорить?

У Малфоя нехорошо дернулся уголок рта.

— Если ты не при исполнении, Поттер, то нет, не можем, — отрезал он, добавив совсем уже по-малфоевски: — Проваливай.

И попытался закрыть дверь.

Рефлексы, накрепко вбитые в аврорской школе, ни разу еще не подводили Гарри, выручили и на этот раз. 

Когда дверь столкнулась с толстой подошвой форменного ботинка, он улыбнулся — любезно до приторности.

— Считай, что я с проверкой по личной инициативе.

Малфой нехотя отступил.

***

Гермиона была права.

В маленькой комнате, которой хозяин из последних сил пытался придать благопристойный вид, царила не просто бедность — кричащая нищета. У двери — вешалка и маленький, обтрепанный, как и все в этой комнате, комод, старое темное зеркало. Узкая койка, застеленная пестрым лоскутным покрывалом. Ободранный стол у окна, он же обеденный, с тарелкой и чашкой на нем, тут же — бумаги, книги на полу, облезлый стул, и тут же — горелка, какая-то кастрюлька, чайник, сковорода — вот и весь нехитрый скарб.

Сам же хозяин, похоже, наводил порядок. На кровати лежала грудой одежда, прямо по центру комнаты мокла в ведре тряпка. Надо же, оказывается, Малфой жил здесь как магл, сам себе готовил пищу на открытом огне и убирал квартиру вручную.

Это совершенно не вписывалось в представления Гарри о послевоенной жизни Малфоя. Он, конечно, знал о лимите заклинаний и еженедельной проверке палочки, об аресте имущества и о том, что Малфой переехал в Лондон. 

Но — вот это? Вот так?!

Чтобы не смущать хозяина, Гарри уставился в узкое запыленное окно. 

Почти впритык к окнам Малфоя располагались соседние окна, и при желании можно было разглядывать обстановку — столь же убогую. Гарри перевел взгляд на Малфоя. Тот с преувеличенным вниманием уставился на собственные руки.

Оба молчали.

— Какой у тебя лимит заклинаний? — спросил Гарри, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал по-деловому сухо.

Малфой поднял голову.

— Семь заклинаний в неделю, только простейшие. Но я не жалуюсь, господин аврор, — быстро добавил он. — У меня по крайней мере есть магия.

— Как же ты живешь? — вырвалось у Гарри прежде, чем он успел подумать.

Малфой вскинулся:

— Это допрос? 

Гарри поднял руки в примиряющем жесте.

— Не хочешь — не отвечай.

Снова повисла неловкая и вязкая тишина, слышно было, как на улице лениво переругиваются двое, мужчина и женщина. При желании можно было разобрать слова.

Малфой поднял голову, в упор уставился на Гарри.

— У меня дела… И если это все, что ты хотел узнать, Поттер… 

— Я еды принес, — сказал Гарри тихо: ему снова стало мучительно неловко. Гермиона с энтузиазмом поддержала его идею, и список продуктов составила, и считала, искренне ведь, что Малфою нужна помощь. Гарри тоже так думал, а теперь, глядя на мрачного, ощетинившегося всеми иголками Малфоя, понимал, что они с Гермионой просчитались. Никогда Малфой ничего не возьмет просто так. От Гарри — так точно. А предложить ему взамен - нечего.

— Прости, что?!

Глаза Малфоя на миг округлились, а рот приоткрылся.

— Тут… еда, — Гарри пошарил в карманах, выложил уменьшенные заклинанием свертки на стол, сдвинув стопку бумаг. — Мясо, сыр, вот… Не знаю, какой ты любишь.

Малфой уже овладел собой. Его лицо вновь стало непроницаемым, а спина — такой же прямой, как тогда, в лифте. Гарри суетился под его взглядом. Чувствовал себя идиотом: Малфой ведь не брошенный щенок или котенок, чтоб его подкармливать. 

А Малфой стоял, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за тем, как Гарри выкладывает свертки, и молчал.

— Яблоки. Шоколад… горький, — закончил Гарри тихо, будто его застукали за каким-то совершенно постыдным делом. — Гермиона сказала, шоколад тебе нужен.

— А про вино ничего не говорила? — то ли передразнил, то ли скопировал его тон Малфой. И Гарри внутренне приготовился: вот сейчас, сию секунду Малфой сгребет за шкирку со всем этим сыром, шоколадом и прочим барахлом и спустит с лестницы. Но тот вдруг улыбнулся:

— Что ж. Раз так, я просто обязан предложить тебе чаю. Только чашку наколдуешь сам, не обессудь, Поттер.

*** 

В пабе было шумно, как и всегда по пятницам. Гермиона, выпившая пинту магловского пива, которое с недавних пор вошло в моду в этом заведении, горячилась.

— Я собираюсь поставить вопрос ребром на ближайшем заседании комитета. В конце концов, они уже искупили свою вину. Все дальнейшее — просто бессмысленная жестокость!

Рон и Гарри переглянулись.

— Бывшие Пожиратели — все-таки не домовики, чтобы так истово бороться за их права, — Рон покачал головой, обнимая ее за плечи. — Люди могут тебя неправильно понять.

Гермиона хмыкнула, сбрасывая его руку:

— А что тут понимать? Это просто как дважды два. Прошло достаточно времени, чтобы забыть распри. Они такие же люди, такие же маги, как ты, как я, как Гарри! Некоторых уже нет в живых! И знаете почему? Мы их убили! Своими руками!

— На войне? — уточнил Рон. 

Гермиона скривилась:

— И нечего ерничать, Рон! Это сделало наше равнодушие. Знаете, кто-то сказал, что следует бояться именно равнодушных, потому что…

— ...именно с их согласия происходят и убийства, и предательства, — закончил Гарри, одним глотком допивая свое пиво. — Да только ты забыла, Гермиона, что повернись дело по-другому, эти страдальцы охотно бы пустили под нож нас.

— Нет, ну какова идея! — покачал головой Рон, отхлебывая из своей кружки. — Амнистировать всех Пожирателей — скопом!

— Это очень удачно, Рон, — как раз под выборы Министра, — хмыкнул Гарри. 

— Они наши сограждане, пострадавшие от судебного произвола, — Гермиона нервно отставила кружку. — А то что наша партия сейчас в оппозиции не имеет никакого отношения к…

— Ну, конечно, дай угадаю, за кого проголосуют амнистированные, их родственники, сочувствующие и те, кто, как ты сейчас, пускают слезы умиления над «жертвами аврорского произвола»? — Гарри поймал себя на том, что начал всерьез злиться. — Ты хоть понимаешь, Гермиона, что, даже если отбросить сомнительную тему сострадания к Амбридж, тебя с твоей любовью к справедливости попросту используют? 

В баре было шумно, и то ли от этого, то ли потому что тему они обсуждали не первый раз, но так и не пришли к единому мнению, все трое говорили на повышенных тонах.

— Зато ты в рот заглядываешь своему Кингсли. То, что он был в Ордене Феникса, не искупает…

— Он, по крайней мере, не играет ни на чьих чувствах, — огрызнулся Гарри, — не рассказывает всем и каждому, какие бедные и несчастные бывшие Пожиратели и какой бесчестный и злобный Аврорат, который их притесняет!

— Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы они падали у нас в холле в обморок? Как Малфой, да? — прищурилась Гермиона.

Гарри скомкал салфетку. 

— Малфой — частный случай. И тем не менее даже он…

— Не заслуживает человеческого отношения? — фыркнула Гермиона.

— Пойду захвачу пива, кажется, моя очередь, — поднялся Рон. — Не подеритесь тут из-за Малфоя, умоляю вас.

— Это нечестно, Гермиона, — произнес Гарри, когда Рон ушел. — Ты же знаешь…

***

После первого визита был второй, затем третий.

Малфой не возражал. 

Да и куда ему было деваться?

Возможно, он решил, что аврор Поттер взял его под свой личный контроль. А может быть, ему тоже было приятно проводить вечера не одному. Но если бы он спросил, почему Гарри таскается в нему каждый свободный вечер, у того бы не нашлось правдоподобного ответа.

Правда же заключалась в том, что в убогой комнатенке под самой крышей в компании Малфоя Гарри чувствовал себя на удивление на своем месте. 

Как правило, они молчали, но от напряженной неловкости первого раза не осталось и следа. 

Это Гарри больше всего и ценил в Малфое — возможность комфортно молчать.

На Гриммо его осаждали друзья и сослуживцы. Не то чтобы Гарри был душой компании. Но стоило не ответить на письмо или каминный вызов, как кто-нибудь обязательно спрашивал: «Эй, ты здесь? Что с тобой?» Как будто он был маленьким ребенком, нуждающимся в постоянной опеке. На работе тоже редко случалось оставаться одному — специфика Аврората не предусматривала приступов мизантропии. 

И вот как-то так получилось, что побыть наедине с собой Гарри удавалось только с Драко Малфоем, бывшим школьным врагом, бывшим противником, бывшим Пожирателем смерти. 

Кто бы мог подумать. 

Глядя на казавшиеся большими от худобы кисти Малфоя, на заострившиеся черты его лица, извечную бледность до синевы, утратившую всякое сходство с благородной, Гарри мучительно хотел чем-нибудь помочь. Он понимал, что Малфой не возьмет денег, а если сунуть ему в карман хотя бы пару банкнот, дело закончится тем, что дорога в его квартиру будет закрыта для Гарри навсегда. Таскать свертки с едой, изобретая для этого все новые и новые предлоги: осталось от дня рождения друга, угостили на работе, забыл выложить — тоже было довольно спорным выходом. 

Долго так продолжаться не могло. И однажды, когда Гарри снова попытался всучить какое-то подношение, Малфой, сузив глаза, процедил:

— Я похож на бездомного низзла, Поттер? Или тебе просто нравится обхаживать сирых и убогих?

Гарри, покраснев, убрал угощение в карман. 

В тот вечер они пили остатки чая, вытряхнутые Малфоем из старой жестянки. Горьковатый напиток не лез Гарри в глотку: он понимал, что упрямый, как целое стадо баранов, Малфой из принципа отдал последнее.

***

Мысли о судьбе Малфоя, о несправедливости наказания и несоразмерности его с тем, что сделал этот парень, тогдашний школьник, да к тому же под шантажом, которому и гораздо более опытные маги не смогли бы сопротивляться, занимали Гарри почти постоянно. По всему выходило, что Малфой пострадал потому, что он Малфой, потому что был богат и был противником Гарри Поттера.

Отчаявшись найти выход, Гарри уже подумывал снова обратиться за помощью к Гермионе. У той всегда была пара-другая идей и огромный опыт в делах благотворительности: сначала эльфам, теперь вот — бывшим Пожирателям. 

Но решение нашлось само собой. Однажды взгляд Гарри случайно упал на пухлую папку с делом гоблинов из «Гринготтса». 

Банкиры попались на подозрительных махинациях, документы у них были изъяты, сами банкиры уже вторую неделю содержались под стражей, но дело не сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Свои секретные записи гоблины вели на собственном языке, знатоков которого в Министерстве уже не было. Конечно, могли бы помочь те, кто имел с ними непосредственно дела, но таких оставались единицы, и все были в бегах или за границей, поди достань. 

И тогда Гарри внезапно вспомнил. Малфой как-то обмолвился с присущей ему самоиронией, что-де отец готовил его для ведения дел с гоблинами, учил гоблинскому, но лучше бы аврорскому, ведь все свои дела теперь приходится вести с аврорами. 

Тогда Гарри был не на шутку задет — едкий сарказм Драко оказался обоюдоострым оружием. 

Но сейчас эта информация стала даром свыше. Ведь так, не прибегая к уловкам, можно было убить сразу двух зайцев: и дело раскрыть, и дать Малфою заработать немного денег без мысли о том, что он выпрашивает милостыню. 

Конечно, Гарри рисковал, подключая пораженного в правах к секретному делу. Но еще больше — собираясь платить Малфою из своего кармана. Если бы тот узнал, без скандала бы не обошлось. Но игра стоила свеч, а свое участие в ней Гарри собирался держать в строжайшем секрете.

Окрыленный своей идеей, он едва выдержал до конца дня. Но к его разочарованию, Малфоя дома не оказалось. Гарри помялся у закрытой двери, а потом решил обойти вокруг дома, в слабой надежде, что когда он закончит прогулку, Малфой уже вернется домой. 

Тот нашелся на заднем дворе: сидел, кутаясь в старое пальто, а рядом, едва различимая в сумерках, лежала страницами вниз какая-то книга.

— Какой красивый был закат, Поттер: небо золотое с красным, прямо как твой гиффиндорский галстук, — произнес он вместо приветствия.

Малфой, конечно, язвил но было в выражении его лица что-то мягкое и мечтательное, от чего у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Без привычной маски Малфой выглядел юным, беззащитным и …чертовски привлекательным.

— Чего ты тут сидишь, — буркнул Гарри, пытаясь за грубостью скрыть смущение. — Сыро же. Не с твоим здоровьем…

— Как скажешь, мамочка, — усмехнулся Малфой, поднимаясь.

— Поищи себе другую мамочку, — привычно огрызнулся Гарри и прикусил язык. С Малфоем всегда было так: на любое проявление заботы и участия он в ответ немедленно выпускал колючки. И ведь чего-чего, а фамильного яда ему было не занимать. 

Малфой оказался незаменимым помощником, не только переводя написанное, но и консультируя по поводу до сих пор неизвестных Гарри нюансов работы «Гринготтса». Справедливое возмездие для мошенников уже маячило на горизонте, а Гарри продолжал бывать чаще в Малфоевской комнатушке под крышей, чем у себя дома.

*** 

Так бы оно все и шло, пока однажды Гарри не выдержал — и не пригласил Малфоя на ужин. Тот посмотрел без выражения и перевел разговор на другую тему. Гарри даже не обиделся: он понимал, что совершает глупость, и был рад, что Малфой не откликнулся на нее.

Записка прилетела в его отсутствие. 

— Малфой?! Ты серьезно? — Рон перебросил смятую бумагу на стол Гарри — так уж у них повелось: всегда могло прийти что-то срочное от начальства, да и по правде, скрывать Гарри особо было нечего. До сегодняшнего дня. — Гарри, друже, если тебе не с кем пить, зови меня!

В записке значилось: «Как насчет сегодня? Д. М.»

Гарри натужно улыбнулся, комкая злополучную бумажку. 

Существовало кое-что, в чем он не признался бы никогда и никому. Тем более — Рону. Но самому себе Гарри врать не привык, и потому три слова в записке Малфоя были словно гром с ясного неба.

— Понимаешь, — Гарри старался не смотреть на паясничавшего Рона, а тот все никак не унимался, воздевал руки к небу и хватался за голову, забыв о деле, которое изучал. — Малфой ведь один как перст. У меня есть напарники, Аврорат, друзья, у тебя — Гермиона, семья, а у него — никого. Даже дома — и того нет.

— Но это же Малфой, хорек, слизеринская гадюка!

Раскрытая папка настойчиво зашелестела страницами. Гарри поджал губы. Рон, конечно, шутил, но спектакль начал порядком надоедать. 

— А я думал, он человек, волшебник, выпускник Хогвартса, как мы с тобой.

— Все ясно, — Рон, махнув рукой, прекратил пантомиму. — Нахватался от Гермионы — и туда же. Под заклятием это ваше Министерство, что ли…

До семи было еще минимум пять часов, но сосредоточиться на работе не получалось.

После того вечера на скамейке у Гарри словно открылись глаза. Малфой был чертовски привлекательным, сексуальным парнем, и чем дальше, тем труднее было Гарри не думать об этом. Гарри злился на себя: ему ведь уже далеко не четырнадцать, чтобы все свободное время посвящать фантазиям об объекте своей страсти. Драко Малфой, хотел его Гарри или нет, оставался Драко Малфоем: колючим, холодным, с острыми плечами, язвительным языком и цепким взглядом.

*** 

Он оказался только с виду ледяным, а на ощупь — чертовски горячим, словно сгорал от жара. Или от выпитого — пили они без меры: оказавшись на людях вдвоем Гарри снова испытал приступ мучительной неловкости, Малфой, видимо, чувствовал то же самое. И свидание, если оно было и вправду свиданием, оказалось проваленным.

Если бы Малфой не толкнул его к стене прямо у паба, и поцеловал — первый, взахлеб, так что Гарри сначала растерялся, а потом сгреб Малфоя в охапку и аппарировал в квартиру. 

— Если бы это был кто-то другой, он бы уже схлопотал Аваду в лоб, — бормотал Гарри, вжимая Малфоя в стену, касаясь трясущимися от желания пальцами острых скул, шеи, плеч под рубашкой, нетерпеливо расстегивая пуговицы. 

— Ты оч-ч-чень крут, — усмехнулся Малфой, бестолково гладя Гарри по плечам, по спине, подставляясь под поцелуи. — И у тебя двойные стандарты.

— Малфой, заткнись, Мерлина ради, — Гарри справился наконец с его рубашкой, дернул из-под пояса брюк.

— Заткнись и раздвигай ноги? — Малфой улыбался пьяно, раскрепощенно, его веки от выпитого и желания потяжелели, а на скулах выступил яркий румянец, расползся по груди под расстегнутой рубашкой. 

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, беспорядочно целуя уголок сухих губ, вздрогнувший кадык. 

Сейчас, зацелованный, расслабленный, Малфой был до того желанным, что у Гарри засосало под ложечкой, а в паху стало горячо и тяжело. Он облизал пересохшие губы, дернул ленту из волос Малфоя, распуская их по плечам, зарываясь пальцами в светлые пряди, как давно мечтал сделать.

— Мерлин, а ведь если бы я тогда не пришел к тебе… 

Малфой выдохнул судорожно и длинно, неловко вцепился ему в плечо — и вдруг оттолкнул. 

— Уходи. Уходи сейчас же. 

— Эй, ты что? — Гарри моргнул, не понимая. — Что ты, Драко?

— Убирайся, — повторил Малфой. Глаза у него были сухие и злые, а губы — ярко-алые и припухшие от поцелуев.

— Да что произошло, можешь объяснить?!

Гарри не удержался, прижался губами к этим истерзанным губам — целомудренно, почти ритуально. 

Малфой зажмурился.

— Немедленно, — выдохнул он, на порозовевших скулах заиграли желваки. 

— Или? — Гарри разозлился, толкнул его в плечо, вжимая в стену — совсем не так как за минуту до того. — Ударишь, проклянешь?

— Проваливай! — рявкнул Малфой. — Не можешь не напомнить, кто тебе и чем обязан, благодетель? Думаешь, я не знаю, кто платил за переводы? А мне Грейнджер сказала!

Уж лучше бы он и вправду ударил. Схватив куртку, Гарри выскочил на лестницу, как будто его ошпарили кипятком.

*** 

Под самое Рождество они столкнулись все у того же министерского лифта.

В здании уже почти никого не осталось — все клерки давно разлетелись по домам, — а Гарри задержал въедливый невыразимец, старательно сверявший сданный по описи артефакт. 

Удивительно, что Малфой выбрал для визита в Министерство это время. 

В лифте они оказались только вдвоем.

— Привет, — сказал Малфой.

— Знаешь… — начал Гарри.

— Не хочешь здороваться? — выгнул бровь Малфой. 

Гарри покачал головой.

— Не в этом дело.

Лифт звякнул. Гарри посторонился, пропуская Малфоя, а тот вдруг притормозил:

— Неловко вышло тогда. Прости?

— Проехали, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Как поживают твои подопечные? 

Гарри хмыкнул:

— Твоими молитвами и переводами.

Малфой оценил шутку.

— Тогда, надеюсь, хреново. Знаешь, а я ведь специально тебя тут поджидаю. Приходи сегодня на вечеринку, Поттер. В порядке извинения за...

— Вечеринка? 

— Ах, да. Ты не в курсе. Я теперь живу с Забини и Пьюси, мы снимаем дом, не бог весь что, конечно, но по сравнению с моей прошлой дырой — почти дворец. Придешь? Я адрес с совой пришлю.

Что-то в Малфое неуловимо изменилось: он словно светился изнутри, даже двигался и говорил по-другому.

— А по какому случаю веселье?

— Пьюси предложили работу. Здесь, в Министерстве, представляешь? Конечно, без особого доступа, но ведь это прорыв! Так придешь? 

Гарри кивнул.

— Конечно.

***

Патронус от начальства пришел неожиданно, на полпути к указанному Малфоем дому.

Трое маглов-подростков были обнаружены в странной коме на старой заброшенной стройке — и беглая диагностика показала, что они находились под действием темномагического проклятия.

Гарри поспешил на вызов.

Такое случалось довольно часто. С прошлой войны по всему Лондону остались тайники с артефактами. Время от времени на них нарывались маглы. Далеко не всегда это заканчивалось благополучно, и тогда все содержимое схрона срочно ликвидировалось. 

Бывали случаи, когда тайник взрывался вместе с занимавшимся обезвреживанием аврора: чаще всего нельзя было определить, какой силы и какое именно проклятие было наложено, кроме охранных чар. Приходилось рисковать.

Проклятие из обезвреживаемого тайника задело Гарри по касательной, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы оказаться без сознания в Мунго.

Первым, кого он увидел, открыв глаза, был Малфой. Небритый и осунувшийся, он сидел рядом с койкой, сцепив руки так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

Гарри отчаянно сморгнул, боясь, что этот Малфой — одно из тех видений, которые преследовали его в бреду, но Малфой никуда не исчезал. Гарри пошевелился, хотел что-то сказать, но не смог выдавить из себя ни звука.

Глаза у Малфоя широко открылись. Он издал судорожный, похожий на рыдание вздох, рванул к двери.

— Г-Грейнждер! Гермиона! Он очнулся! Очнулся!

***

— Ты должен обязательно навестить Драко, — увещевала Гермиона. — Он примчался, как только узнал, что с тобой стряслось, и был рядом все шесть дней, пока ты был без сознания.

Гарри опустил глаза. Он не знал, что отвечать на этот пламенный спич. 

— Мы с ним даже не приятели, Гермиона. Не понимаю, зачем…

С тех пор, как он пришел в себя, Малфой больше не появлялся. Гарри хорошо его понимал: он сам поступил бы точно так же. 

Ведь одно дело — сидеть у постели умирающего, и совсем другое — набиваться в друзья к человеку, который Мерлин знает как к тебе относится.

Видя его неуверенность, Гермиона нахмурилась. 

— Гарри, не увиливай. Не знаю, какая кошка между вами пробежала, но обещай: ты пойдешь к Малфою, и вы поговорите.

Скрепя сердце, Гарри согласился.

***

Дверь открыл Забини.

— Аврор Поттер! Большая честь для нас, — произнес он, слегка растягивая слова.

Забини улыбался, но взгляд настороженно и холодно мазнул по лицу Поттера.

— И тебе доброго дня, Забини, — без улыбки сказал Гарри. — Я к Малфою. Он дома?

Забини хмыкнул и отступил, впуская Гарри в дом.

— Драко говорил, что вы сблизились осенью. Я, признаться, не верил, и, как видно, зря. Его сейчас нет, но он скоро вернется. И сдается мне, не будет против, если ты подождешь в его комнате.

Они прошли по узкому извилистому коридору до комнаты, очевидно, бывшей гостиной.  
— Прошу, — сказал Забини, открывая дверь и слегка отступая. — Если Драко задержится и тебе надоест сидеть в одиночестве, можем выпить на кухне чаю. 

Не успел Гарри ответить на проявление неожиданной гостеприимности, как остался один. 

Он не спеша огляделся. 

Комната была значительно больше той квартиры Драко, которую он так хорошо запомнил. Массивный, явно не подключенный к сети, но действующий камин расположился между двумя полками, большое окно выходило в засыпанный снегом сад. Ковер на полу был заметно потерт, а по стенам висели оставшиеся от прошлых хозяев охотничьи гравюры. 

И всюду были книги. Часть из них стояла на полках в нишах, а остальные громоздились кое-как по углам. 

На одном конце каминной полки красовалась пинтовая оловянная кружка, Когда Гарри решил рассмотреть ее поближе, оказалось, что она до половины заполнена монетами. Под кружкой лежали несколько купюр. 

Гарри улыбнулся этому очевидному свидетельству того, что у Драко наконец завелись деньги, прошелся вдоль полок и выбрал книгу.

Но сев в широкое кресло с потертым чехлом, читать не стал, а залюбовался видом из окна, длинными тенями, которые отбрасывали деревья в садуна белый от снега газон. 

И незаметно для себя задремал.

— Ну ты и соня, Поттер, так всю жизнь проспать можно, — услышал он знакомый насмешливый голос и открыл глаза. 

Малфой стоял над ним, улыбаясь — радостно и без тени насмешки.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, а потом решительно притянул Малфоя к себе на колени. Старое кресло скрипнуло под тяжестью их тел. А Малфой целовался так, будто в последний раз в жизни.

***

Кабинет Кингсли пах мореным дубом панелей и сигаретным дымом, но обставлен был подчеркнуто просто и старомодно.

Большой стол, разделявший два самых обыкновенных стула — для хозяина кабинета и посетителя, зачарованные сейфы для особо важных бумаг, ряды папок под стеклом. Обычно все содержалось в идеальном порядке, но сегодня в кабинете царил хаос.

— Чуть не проморгали, — вместо приветствия Главный Аврор раздраженно сдвинул горку бумажных самолетиков со стола, освобождая место для новых. — Покушение на Министра магии. Накануне выборов. Каково? И ведь если бы не случайное письмо, перехваченное, кстати, людьми из твоего отдела, так и не узнали бы ничего, — хмыкнул Кингсли. — Ловко они это все, а? Хитры, хитры. Вот полюбуйся! 

Он протянул несколько документов. Едва пробежав глазами по строчкам, Гарри почувствовал, что у него темнеет в глазах.

— И удалось бы мерзавцам! — продолжил Кингсли. — Репрессии, хаос в верхушке, срыв выборов… Если бы не случайность… Гарри?

«Этого не может быть, этого не может быть, — билось в голове у Гарри. — Это какая-то чудовищная ошибка, подстава, что угодно. Это не может быть правдой». 

Он вспоминал темнеющие от любопытства или возбуждения глаза Малфоя, его сосредоточенное при поцелуях лицо, трепещущие ресницы во время оргазма, его ехидный голос, колкие фразочки, сильные пальцы. 

«Друзья… — говорил Малфой. — Вы, гриффы, думаете, что мы дружить не способны. Но мы просто не лезем в душу друг к другу. Вот мы с тобой встречаемся — и никто мне не сказал ничего. А что бы сделал Уизли, если бы узнал?» 

И Гарри казалось: он хорошо понимает, что имеет в виду Драко. Казалось.

— Я не понимаю, — Гарри старался говорить медленно, чтобы не выдать себя предательской дрожью в голосе, — кому может быть выгодно… это все. Явно не… — он кивнул в сторону очередного приземлившегося на стол Кингсли бумажного самолетика.

— Зришь в корень! — хлопнул Кингсли по столу. — Это, — он кивнул на горку документов, — мелкая рыбешка, молодые идиоты, вообразившие себя борцами с режимом. Большая рыба плавает намного глубже. Кому-то очень выгодно, чтобы не спало напряжение в обществе. Тому, кто рвется к власти, но шансов у него очень мало, понимаешь, Гарри? 

Гарри сжал челюсти так, что захрустела эмаль на зубах. Кивнул.

— Теперь о том, для чего я тебя вызвал, — нахмурился Кингсли. — Операцию по обезвреживанию этих горе-заговорщиков поручаю возглавить тебе. Ты там у них крутился в последнее время, с Малфоем дружбу вроде как водить начал. Кстати, твой Малфой во всем этом играет, похоже, не последнюю скрипку. На каждой странице мелькает, обратил внимание? Так что тебе и карты в руки, — Кингсли встал из-за стола, отечески положил ладонь на плечо Гарри. — Ну, за дело, аврор Поттер. Материалы я тебе уже отправил. Ребята они ушлые, так что советую тщательно подобрать команду. Ну и затягивать с этим тоже нельзя.

— Я могу идти? — чужим голосом спросил Гарри, и, дождавшись разрешения, вышел, как слепой, то и дело натыкаясь на предметы.

Он был как будто в пустоте. Окружающий мир с грохотом обрушивался в тартарары.

***

Все, что ему оставалось — стараться быть сосредоточенным и собранным и не думать о том, что предстоит.

Ни о причинах предательства Малфоя, ни о том, что, возможно, и предательства никакого не было — только холодный расчет. Усыпить бдительность, сыграть на доверии, заставить думать, что прошлое осталось в прошлом, разыграть искренний интерес, даже внезапно вспыхнувшее чувство и отвлечь внимание — Гарри до сих пор не мог поверить, что Драко, нет, Малфой оказался способен на такое. 

Что он сам это все и придумал, возможно, задумал еще тогда, когда Гарри как дурак таскал ему свертки с едой и боялся оскорбить, предложив денег. Иначе никак нельзя было объяснить, что Малфой значился в перехваченной переписке как один из организаторов тайного сообщества — ну надо же, слизеринцы не наигрались, похоже, ни в инквизиционные дружины, ни в Пожирателей. Теперь вот — «Спасение Слизерина».

Злость пополам с разочарованием и какой-то детской, горькой обидой захлестывала с головой. 

И ведь он сам пришел в расставленные силки, сам! Никто силой не тянул. Впрочем, почему не тянул — Малфой намеренно давил на жалость. Только теперь Гарри узнал, что средства у того все-таки были — в пухлой папке с делом Малфоя фигурировал и счет в «Гринготтсе», и доходы с зарубежных активов семьи. Правда, тот деньгами не пользовался, неизвестно из каких соображений. Но и умирать с голоду его никто не заставлял. 

Возможно, спектакль был затеян как раз для него, Гарри, с тем, чтобы завлечь и увлечь, и, как знать, возможно даже перетянуть на свою сторону! Становилось понятным, почему Малфой его сначала оттолкнул — так далеко он, очевидно, заходить не рассчитывал. И более чем понятно, почему продолжил знакомство, и то, что Гарри искренне считал отношениями. 

Все-таки Рон был прав, кое-какие вещи в этом мире неизменны, и малфоевская фамильная подлость в их числе. 

Казалось, за сутки в нем все словно выгорело до тла, и теперь вместо него действовал кто-то другой — жесткий, холодный, как вынутый из ножен клинок. Он даже говорил не так, как раньше, отрывисто, равнодушно.

— Группа захвата?

Десяток дюжих парней вытянулись перед ним по стойке смирно.

— Готовы, сэр!

— Антиаппарационный купол?

— Есть, шеф, — откликнулся самый молодой, с широкой улыбкой отсалютовав Гарри так, словно они собрались на пикник или учения. 

Но Гарри помнил, каким мог быть Малфой, когда бросал в него Круцио или когда избивал под Петрификусом.

— Напоминаю: брать живыми. Минимум повреждений, никаких режущих, секущих, воспламеняющих. Нам еще на суде не хватало потом…

— Не переживайте, шеф! — продолжал улыбаться молодой аврор. — От моего Ступефая еще никто не увернулся!

Гарри обвел группу тяжелым взглядом.

— Отставить шутки. Максимальная собранность, парни. Начинаю обратный отсчет.

Ну вот и все.

***

Волновался он зря. Группа захвата прекрасно знала свое дело.

Знакомая дверь разлетелась с грохотом в щепки, но никто из тех, кто был внутри, не успели даже вытащить палочку.

Кингсли прибыл через пару минут после того, как был снят антиаппарационный купол. В доме уже во всю работали следователи. Задержанных, уже в наручниках и без палочек, готовили к отправке в Азкабан.

Кингсли сиял, как начищенная монета:

— Отлично сработано, старший аврор Поттер!

Его только что повысили в звании, а он был совсем этому не рад. Гарри щелкнул каблуками, козырнул. 

— Рад стараться, господин Главный аврор! 

И поймал взгляд Малфоя. В нем не было ни ненависти, ни презрения, ничего такого, что обычно испытывают к тайным врагам, которые вдруг оказались ловчее. Только отчаяние и горькая обида, словно это Малфой был обманут, словно это Гарри предал его.

Гарри сжал челюсти и отвернулся.

***

— Организация существует?

— Прости? Какая организация?

Их с Малфоем разделял всего лишь стол, но Гарри казалось, что они с разных планет. 

— Я спрашиваю, организация Спасение Слизерина, в которой ты числишься, существует на самом деле?

Малфой, послушно сложивший руки в наручниках, как ему было велено, вскинулся, как показалось Гарри, с ожиданием и затаенной надеждой. Чего он ждет? На что надеется? Неужели на хорошее к нему отношение?

Так наивен? Или считает таким наивным его? 

Гарри сжал в пальцах карандаш так, что побелели костяшки. Малфой хотел было протянуть руку через стол, забыв о наручниках, и тут же с неловкой улыбкой вернулся в прежнюю позу.

— Гарри, позволь мне все объяснить…

— Существует или нет?

— Гарри, я…

— Не Гарри, а господин аврор. Да или нет?

Малфой поджал губы.

— Да, существует,.. господин аврор.

Карандаш в пальцах хрустнул. Гарри посмотрел на него, недоумевая, а потом отшвырнул в сторону. 

Малфой сидел с прямой спиной, выпятив подбородок. Заметив взгляд Гарри, насмешливо уставился в ответ. Улыбнулся — так же неприятно, как раньше, до всего, что между ними случилось. 

А лучше бы и не было ничего, со смесью горечи и злости подумал Гарри. Ему вдруг остро захотелось оскорбить, унизить, ударить Малфоя — все, что угодно, чтобы стереть с его лица эту презрительную ухмылку, заставить почувствовать хоть что-то, кроме собственного превосходства.

— Вот как. Гордишься небось, что провел наивного гриффиндурка? И каково это — быть шлюхой? 

Малфой пожал плечами:

— Шлюхой? Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— А как еще называть наши постельные упражнения?

Лицо Малфоя стало пустым.

— А, — сказал он без всякого выражения, — постельные упражнения…

— Как же твои принципы? Или ради идеи можно? Это какая-то особая мораль, да? — Гарри не заметил, как поранился, ломая еще один карандаш. Кровь текла по ладони, но он сразу забыл об этом, стоило посмотреть в равнодушное лицо Малфоя. Гнев, подавленный усилием воли, теперь рвался наружу, поднимался жгучей волной к горлу.

Ресницы Малфоя дрогнули, а скулы слегка порозовели.

— Поттер… Господин аврор, — поправился он, — не могли бы мы оставить в покое мою сомнительную нравственность и перейти к делу?

У Гарри потемнело в глазах. 

Он встал, с грохотом отодвинув стул, обогнул стол. Малфой с удивлением вскинулся, открыл было рот, но Гарри не дал ему произнести ни звука. Коротко размахнувшись, впечатал кулак в переносицу, потом в скулу.

Малфой инстинктивно поднял руки, защищаясь. Кровь заливала ему лицо, стекала по подбородку, капала на рубашку.

Гарри, чувствуя облегчение и торжество, стиснул его челюсть до синяков, заставляя смотреть на себя.

— Здесь я решаю, что и как мы будем делать, понял?

В ответ Малфой плюнул ему в лицо.

Гарри выругался — коротко, зло.

А потом снова несколько раз ударил, не особо различая, по голове или в грудь. Малфой, все еще пытаясь защититься, пошатнулся. В глазах мелькнул ужас,как у любого человека, потерявшего равновесие и понимающего, что прямо сейчас упадет. 

Гарри, оскалившись, выбил из-под него стул. Малфой повалился на бок, как кукла. Гари понимал, что в общем-то Малфой сделать ничего не может, но глаза застила багровая пелена. И это притворное отсутствие сопротивления почему-то взбесило еще больше.

Гарри ткнул Малфоя под ребра носком ботинка, и, когда тот свернулся калачиком, вздернул за шиворот и швырнул в угол.

Падая, Малфой ударился спиной, вскрикнул — впервые за все время.

Гарри шагнул к нему.

— Думаешь, самый умный? Самый хитрый? А теперь жертву решил разыгрывать? Ничего у тебя не получится, мразь!

Малфой извернулся и пнул его по ногам. Это оказалось последней каплей. Гарри схватил его за волосы, накручивая хвост на кулак, поставил на колени. 

Малфой широко распахнул глаза, в которых все еще стояли слезы от боли. Из носа у него текло, под правым глазом наливался синяк, но разбитые, распухшие губы снова скривились в насмешке.

— Всех так допрашиваете, господин аврор? Или мне особенно повезло?

Гарри потянул сильней, принуждая его запрокинуть голову. Малфой скривился от боли. Тогда Гарри надавил на разбитые губы.

— Укусишь — пожалеешь, — произнес он страшно и тяжело, расстегивая ширинку. 

Ничего, кроме темной, заполонившей все его существо злобы, он больше не испытывал.

***

— Я хочу взять самоотвод.

В кабинете Кингсли ничего не изменилось, разве что груда папок на столе теперь перекочевала на пол. Кингсли читал одну из них, и, не отрываясь, пригласил Гарри сесть.

Гарри покачал головой и остался стоять.

Когда все закончилось, и Малфой, морщась от боли, утирал скованными руками испачканное лицо, Гарри случайно поймал его взгляд — смесь гадливости и ужаса. И его замутило от нахлынувшего внезапно осознания того, что он натворил, от понимания, что жертвой его злости стал именно Малфой. Тот, кого Гарри еще недавно считал одним из самых близких.

Кингсли отложил папку в сторону.

— А мне кажется, ты будешь на своем месте в этом деле. Поставишь, так сказать, логическую точку. А то некоторые начали забывать, с кем мы имеем дело.

— Я хочу взять самоотвод, — упрямо повторил Гарри. Он хорошо понимал Малфоя: самому от себя стало противно до тошноты. 

Кингсли нахмурился, поджал губы.

— Позволь, Гарри, дать тебе отеческий совет. Ты меня хорошо знаешь, плохого советовать не стану. Дело это резонансное, и если ты, герой войны, на которого многие равняются, возьмешь самоотвод, то люди решат, что ты не одобряешь наших действий. А некоторые и того хуже: подумают, что ты сочувствуешь бывшим Пожирателям. 

Гарри сжал руки в кулаки, выпрямился,совсем как Малфой недавно,и от этого сравнения на душе стало еще хуже. 

— Я никому не сочувствую, — проговорил он глухо. — Но и вести дело слизеринцев не могу. По личным причинам.

Кингсли закивал.

— Да-да, вы же с младшим Малфоем вроде как близкие друзья? Или даже больше? Как же это ты проморгал врага в своей постели, а, Гарри?

Гарри отшатнулся, как от пощечины. И все же он был готов к такому повороту. Более того, взвешивая все за и против прошедшей безумной и бессонной ночью, он ждал именно этих слов.

Он положил на стол перед Кингсли еще одну бумагу.

— Что это? — удивленно поднял брови тот.

— Заявление об отставке, — отрывисто произнес Гарри.

Его жизнь пошла кувырком, и он не знал, не мог точно сказать, когда это началось: с той достопамятной встречи с Малфоем в лифте, с того, что произошло вчера? А, может, все случилось гораздо раньше, когда он согласился работать под началом Кингсли, оправдывая его методы против Пожирателей то военной необходимостью, то послевоенной целесообразностью.

— Я тебя никуда не отпущу, — произнес Кингсли с угрозой.

Гарри сжал челюсти.

— Не имеете права. Нынче в Британии даже домовики свободны.

***

Камин вспыхнул. Гарри поморщился от слишком яркого света, резанувшего по глазам. С тех пор как он, громко хлопнув дверью, ушел из Аврората, камин был закрыт для всех, кроме Рона и Гермионы. Сам же Гарри только то и делал, что пялился в потолок и спал.

А по правде — пил. А еще — прокручивал в голове события последних месяцев и пытался понять, можно ли было избежать случившегося? Существовали же хоть какие-то признаки, указывавшие: Малфой что-то задумал? Где он, аврор Гарри Поттер, мог проколоться, ошибиться, принять подделку за чистую монету? Пытался — и не мог. Неужели Малфой был таким хорошим актером?

— Гарри, — начала без вступления Гермиона, — я должна с тобой поговорить.

Гарри попытался сфокусироваться на ее расплывающемся силуэте, а потом опять перевел взгляд на потолок. Перед глазами привычно поплыли цветные пятна.

— Слушаю.

— Я назначена Малфою как государственный адвокат.

— Рад за него. Но зачем мне это знать? Я вроде как не при делах… Уже.

— Я начала стандартную в таких случаях процедуру сбора воспоминаний.

— И?

Она нависла над ним, помахала рукой перед лицом.

— Гарри, очнись. Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Конечно, он знал. Мог догадаться с первой секунды появления Гермионы в своем доме. 

Она, бедняга, очевидно, разрывалась между служебным долгом и дружеским. Но разве было не все равно? Теперь — не все равно? Ему? А Малфой — тот да, должен схватиться за эту возможность. Гарри сам дал ему шанс. Дурак.

Гарри перехватил ее запястье.

— Понятия не имею.

Гермиона, похоже, всерьез разозлилась. Вырвала свою кисть из его пальцев, нахмурилась, повышая голос. 

Гарри захотелось закрыть голову руками.

Как Малфой, когда…

— Я это видела, — донеслось до Гарри, словно сквозь толщу воды. — Слышишь, Гарри?! Глазами Малфоя. И как его адвокат, я должна начать официальное расследование по факту превышения тобой служебных полномочий. Это самое малое. 

— Ну начинай.

— Тебе и правда все равно? — Гермиона пораженно отступила.

Гарри скривился. 

— Мне — да. А вам со Смитом это очень поможет на выборах, правда? Одни газетные заголовки чего будут стоить.

— Малфой отказался давать согласие на расследование.

Цветные пятна на потолке, если прищуриться, складывались в узор.

— Вот как?

— Он тоже сказал, что ему все равно. 

Гарри потянулся за бутылкой, стоявшей в изголовье, но она оказалась пуста. 

— Видишь, Гермиона, как хорошо. Ему все равно, мне тоже. Не могла бы ты подать мне бутылку? На столике за твоей спиной.

Что-то в лице Гермионы дрогнуло и изменилось. Так смотрел на него Малфой, когда…

— Гарри, выключи, пожалуйста, мудака, — попросила она, присев на край дивана. Гарри отодвинулся. — Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, никому из вас не все равно.

Гарри скрипнул зубами — захотелось швырнуть бутылку через всю комнату прямо в висевшее над камином зеркало, чтобы не видеть, никогда не видеть собственного отражения. Как ему раньше это в голову не пришло?

— А, ты у нас записалась в штатные легилименты. Что еще скажешь? Ну там про чувства, про поруганное доверие, про то, как один мудак подставляет другого? Нет? Тогда уходи.

Гермиона вскочила.

— Ты понимаешь, что у тебя не на одну статью?! Там…

Гарри все-таки швырнул бутылку — и слова Гермионы утонули в звоне разбитого стекла. Осколки зеркала усыпали пол и каминную полку. Гермиона уставилась на него, широко распахнув глаза.

Гарри сел, кривясь, как от зубной боли.

— Да что вы мне все судом угрожаете?! Ты, Кингсли? Думаете, я боюсь? Да пожалуйста! Хуже, чем сейчас, уже не будет!

— Ошибаешься. Рону сказали знакомые из соседнего отдела, что планируется отработать все контакты арестованных. С целью вскрытия масштабного заговора. Это значит, тебя, меня, Рона...

***

Магловский паб почти ничем не отличался от волшебного. Тот же неутихающий шум, снующие туда-сюда посетители, даже закуска и пиво те же.

— Да-а-а, — сказал Рон, взъерошив рыжую шевелюру. — Вот уж не думал никогда, что снова уйду в подполье. А сегодня, между прочим, «Пушки Педдл» играют против «Сорок»…

Гарри хмыкнул:

— Еще скажи, что ты сожалеешь, что пропустил семейный ужин.

Рон покачал головой без тени улыбки:

— Нет, ты знаешь, этому-то как раз я рад.

Гарри натянуто рассмеялся. В последнее время в семействе Уизли не все шло на лад, и виной тому было дело Малфоя. Малфой, Малфой — всюду он. 

— Гермиона говорит, что заполучить разрешение на сбор воспоминаний очень нелегко, миллион препятствий, такое впечатление, что кто-то нарочно… 

Они оба синхронно скосили взгляд на пустой стул рядом с ними. Гермиона опаздывала.

— Как думаешь, — после долгой паузы, сдобренной кружкой пива, — снова начал Рон, — вот Малфой — он и вправду бы мог?

— Убить Министра?

Рон пожал плечами: 

— Ну да. По-моему, он тот еще киллер. 

— Это ничего не меняет. У них у всех есть мотив. Личная месть.

— Гермиона говорит…

— … что слизеринцы ничего никогда не делают в ослеплении чувств. Даже если бы они горели таким сильным желанием отомстить, то почему накануне выборов? Перед самой амнистией?

Рон вскочил с места, улыбаясь, отодвинул стул. 

— А мы уже волновались. 

Гермиона повела плечом, отсекая лишние разговоры.

— Что-то сильно не сходится, правда? Мне удалось добыть разрешение. Гарри?

Гарри сидел, уставившись в свою кружку. Страшно болело в груди. И голова. Так, словно его только что приложили качественным таким Ступефаем. Он читал о чем-то подобном в магловских книжках, но не мог подумать, что так бывает на самом деле: внезапная догадка, будто яркий Люмос осветившая самые потаенные уголки памяти. Кружка с мелочью на камине. «Мы с Забини и Пьюси снимаем квартиру». «Друзья помогают друг другу». И его собственные слова, сказанные в отделе буквально за сутки до того, как все завертелось. Глупая шутка, ставшая для кого-то хорошей идеей.

— Хочешь сказать, что Министр заказал сам себя? А Кингсли у него в доле?

Гермиона накрыла его ладонь своей:

— Мне очень жаль, Гарри…

— Но если то, что ты говоришь, правда, — сказал Гарри, поднимая наконец глаза от кружки, — тебе нужна будет защита.

— Ну так она у меня есть. Мальчики?

***

_Из эксклюзивного интервью Д. Л. Малфоя «Пророку» прямо из зала суда._

— Мистер Малфой! Что скажете о сегодняшнем решении?

— Считаю его справедливым, рад, что судьи имели мужество вынести приговор, руководствуясь здравым смыслом и буквой закона, а не давлением извне. 

— Кстати, о давлении. Ходят слухи о, скажем так, не совсем корректном и профессиональном поведении аврора Поттера в отношении вас…

— Эти слухи не имеют под собой ни малейших оснований. Аврор Поттер, насколько мне известно, — профессионал наивысшего класса.

— Но, как говорят, именно из-за допущенной в отношении вас ошибки мистер Поттер подал в отставку?

— Положа руку на сердце, мисс. Любой порядочный человек ушел бы в отставку, если бы ему дали то дело, которое поручили аврору Поттеру. И сегодняшний суд это доказал. Организация взаимопомощи слизеринцев оправдана, мое доброе имя, честь моей семьи полностью восстановлены.

— Сейчас много говорится о грядущих выборах. Из-за громкого дела организации «Спасение Слизерина» изменилась расстановка сил. Теперь это не просто очередные выборы, это облик магической Британии на будущие годы. На кого ставите, мистер Малфой?

— Миссис Гермиона Грейнджер-Уизли, на мой взгляд, лучшая кандидатура на пост Министра магии из всех баллотирующихся. 

— Чем собираетесь заняться, мистер Малфой? Тоже пойдете в политику, а может быть, в бизнес?

— Мне удалось собрать сумму для выкупа поместья. Поэтому мы с моей невестой, мисс Гринграсс, отправляемся в Уилтс, чтобы восстановить его.


End file.
